


Something to Look Forward to

by solarwitchwrites



Series: Keeping Score [10]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Forward, Kissing, Light Intimidation Kink, M/M, despite that and the rating nothing really happens, it's just not quite innocent enough for Teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwitchwrites/pseuds/solarwitchwrites
Summary: Yami's still not much for formal events. But he discovers that there is something to be said for Finral getting all dressed up.(Set in the future, after Yami and Finral have an established relationship. A flash-forward sequel or sorts to All Dressed Up.)
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Yami Sukehiro
Series: Keeping Score [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426735
Comments: 20
Kudos: 260





	Something to Look Forward to

**Author's Note:**

> A peek at Yami and Finral's future. And a few hints towards some of their kinks. ^_^

_Several years (and realizations and confessions) after Rill's promotion ball..._

“Yami, are you ready yet? We really shouldn't be late to this.”

Yami turned, about to tell Finral that it wasn't like the world was going to end if they were, when he caught sight of what Finral was wearing. Not the same as before: he hadn't tied his hair back, which was a marked improvement in Yami's opinion. He'd also stuck to green instead of the black from Rill's promotion. But the general quality of the outfit was about the same, several steps dressier than Finral's usual casual wear. It gave Yami an epiphany.

“Huh. I finally realized why that getup you had at Rill's promotion annoyed me.”

Finral tilted his head, then glanced down at himself in confusion. “I can't pull off all black without looking like a funeral procession?” he asked, hazarding a guess. He looked up when Yami stepped toward him. Then he blinked when Yami reached past him to press a hand against the wall next to his head. Yami brought his other hand up to Finral's jaw, tilting his chin up to make sure he had Finral's full attention.

From the rising flush and the way Finral's breathing had gone slightly uneven, he'd succeeded.

“There's no point,” Yami told him, “in seeing you in fancy duds unless I get to mess you up in them.”

Finral's eyes went wide, and Yami felt his pulse spike under Yami's fingers.

Yami continued, “Of course, I hadn't figured that out back then, so it was just this feeling of vague frustration.”

He leaned closer. “Now, though... now I've got something to look forward to later.” Yami ran his gaze down Finral's body before looking back up to Finral's eyes. Finral shuddered like Yami had actually touched him, face flushing even hotter. His eyes were wide and dark as he looked back at Yami. Finral licked his lips, and Yami made no effort to hide his attention to the motion. 

Swallowing, Finral managed, “Yami, you- damn it, you can't just say things like that, how am I supposed to think about anything else tonight?”

“Could always skip.” Yami ran his thumb along Finral's jawline. Finral bit his lip, eyes fluttering shut. Yami leaned in, breath ghosting over Finral's ear. “Could mess you up right here.” Finral inhaled sharply. He swayed forward, and for a second Yami thought he had him. 

Then he braced one hand against the wall to compensate for his unsteady knees and pushed the other against Yami's chest. Yami capitulated to the intent rather than any significant force behind the shove, taking a step back. Finral's hand lowered slowly, fingertips trailing heat down Yami's chest before falling back to his side.

His eyes stayed closed as he took a few more deep breaths. The flush receded as he got himself under control, and Yami sighed. _Can't win them all-_

Finral's eyes snapped open. He took one quick step forward, then used Yami's shoulders as leverage to get on his toes and kiss Yami _hard_. Yami's hands automatically went to Finral's waist, a groan spilling between their mouths when Finral flicked his tongue over Yami's lower lip. But when Yami tried to pull him closer, Finral stepped back again.

“ _After,_ ” he breathed. With a flare of mana, he turned on his heel and disappeared through the newly-formed portal. Yami stayed still for half a second, the taste of Finral's mouth lingering on his. Then he smirked and stepped through the portal after him.

_Definitely_ had something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback encouraged!


End file.
